The Pokemon Dimension
by 20SancheZ14
Summary: A Pokemon story like no other.
1. Chapter 1

The Pokémon Dimension

Part 1

My name is Angel Gonzalez. My brother James and I live in the small town of Guthrie Oklahoma. My brother is a year older than me but I act more mature then him. We take care of each other because our parents died in a big car crash. I wasn't to sure what my parents did for a living. Every time I asked they said it was top secret. All I know is that there job caused them to leave out of town a lot for long periods of time. So my brother and I were use to being home alone. My brother works at a fancy restaurant as a cook on the weekdays, and since I'm only seven-teen I work at a local sonic on the weekends. So we hardly get to see each other, I'm use to being alone. I don't really have that many friends. I dropped out of school and got my G.E.D when I was about six-teen, I was to smart for school. My brother and I were tech nerds. We could hack into any computer without getting caught. One time we hacked into area 51's main frame to find out if aliens were real, they are, and we almost got caught. Though once my parents died, I went into a deep depression, which lead me to turn to alcohol to make me forget what happened. It didn't work. All it did was land me in the hospital and me getting my stomach pumped. After that moment I cut down on the alcohol. Now most of the time I just sit at home and read a good book, or I got out for a jog. I live pretty normal life. Nothing interesting ever happens to me. That is until one day everything changed

It was early Tuesday morning I could hear the birds chirping as I got ready for a morning jog. When I slipped on my running shoes, I stood up and I could smell something burning coming from the kitchen. Quickly I turned towards the door and ran to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I saw my brother James standing at the stove trying to fan a cloud of smoke out the window. "It's funny. You've worked at a five star restaurant for two years. And yet you somehow always end up ruining breakfast." I said while turning on the fan to help blow the smoke. "It's the damn bacon I tell ya!" James exclaimed. "It's like they get together with the eggs and they plot evil little schemes to screw up my cooking!" I couldn't help but laugh. My brother always came up with the craziest things to say. James saw me laughing at him and he scowled at me. "Well at least I don't work at a freaken fast food joint!" he said to me. After I finished messing with my brother I popped open the fridge and grabbed my water bottle. "Well I hope John isn't hungry right now because breakfast is ruined." I closed the fridge then looked at James. "John and I broke up like a month ago James." I told him. John was the name of my ex-boyfriend. My brother didn't mind that I was gay; he tells me as long as I don't make out with a dude in front of him then we're good.

Outside there were clouds appearing in the sky. "That's weird the news channel didn't say anything about rain? We've been getting a lot of crazy weather lately. You might want to take a jacket." James told me. "I will. Hey don't you have to work today bro?" I asked while I stood in the hallway closet looking for a jacket. "Na I asked for the day off." He replied. "Why'd you do that?" it took him awhile to answer, after a moment of silence he spoke. "Today's July tenth." He said, his voice scratchy. That's when it dawned on me. Today marks one year ago that our parents died. "Has it really only been one year?" I said to myself. "Sometimes it feels like only yesterday we received the phone call about our parents." That's when I found my jacket and grabbed it. As I walked out the door I waved my brother farewell. When I go for a jog I usually don't come home for a couple of hours. I don't jog the whole time. I jog for a good thirty minutes then I find a place to sit and relax. Sometime I jog to the park and from there I sit at the pond and watch the ducks and the fish.

But today I decided to go into town and jog around there. After a while of jogging I sat on a bench next to a pub. As I sat there I notice the wind started to pick up, really hard, so I stood up and looked at my phone to see what time it was. As I squinted down at my phone something weird happened. I pushed a button to make it light up, and when it did the screen started to go fuzzy then it just shut off. I tried to turn it back on but it didn't work. "How strange, I just charged my phone it shouldn't be dead." I said to myself. Looking around I found the closest person to me and walked up to him, "excuse me sir, do you have the time?" I asked him. "Why sure let me just check my phone" he said while he reached into his pocket. When he pulled out his phone he looked at it for a second, a little confused. "Huh, well I'm sorry son but it seems that my battery is dead. I could have sworn it just had a full battery though." He said to me.

And that's when it happened. I heard a noise from behind me, and when I turned to see what was going on I look up and saw the stop light just shut off. I turned around and saw the other stop light did the same thing. Inside the pub I looked through the window and saw the light in there give out and the TV shut off. It was some sort of black out, everything electronic shut off. Its weird, a blackout shouldn't affect things like cell phones. People started to leave the building they were in. I don't like big crowds. So when I saw everyone come outside I decided to head the other way. I turned the corner and started walking down the street, though when I passed an ally way I saw something. I didn't think anything of it and kept walking. That was until I heard a faint scream coming from the ally. My curiosity got the best of me and I turned around heading towards the back ally. When I made it I started to walk slowly along the wall so that no one could hear or see me. As I neared to the corner in the middle of the ally way, between two buildings, I could hear a man's voice.

I couldn't hear what he was saying so I moved closer, till I made it to the corner. That's when I heard what he was saying. He was talking low but I could still hear him. "You thought you could get away from me?" said the mysterious man. "Well you can't and now you're going to pay for your mistakes" that's when I heard him start hitting something and by the sound of it he was hitting pretty hard. Though the cry it let out told me it wasn't human, it was some animal. But I couldn't recognize what animal it was. I turned my head around the corner and saw the man kicking something next to a dumpster. I couldn't see what he was kicking but I could tell that he was hurting something. That's when I had enough. I ran towards the man and he barely had any time to think before he turned his head and got a face full of fist. The force was hard enough to drive him a few feet backwards. He landed on his back in the light. I could see what he looked like now. He was wearing a black hat complete with black cloths, white gloves, and white shoes. The man looked like he was about twenty years old and he had a big red R on the front of his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled "Why are you beating up on this poor animal?" that's when I looked at what he was hitting.

I didn't know what to call it. It looked like a big reptile it was orangish red and had a kind of long tail with a small little fire coming from it. I could see that it was still breathing; it looked like it had got knocked out. I was shocked; I didn't know what I was looking at. I stared at it for so long that I didn't see the man get up and walk up behind me. It wasn't till he spoke that I realized that he was there. "Remarkable isn't he?" he's voice made me jump a little. "He's called a Pokémon." He said. "What on earth is a Pokémon?" I asked still staring at the creature. As he leaned forward he whispered into my ear "Pokémon are creatures with unique abilities". That's when I returned back to earth, and got my brain straight. I didn't know what a Pokémon was but I do know that it is a living creature and this man was hurting it. That's all I needed to know. So I clenched my fist and drove my elbow straight into his gut. That made him fall to his knees. I could hear the air get knocked out of him. As he sat there trying to regain his breath I took off my jacket and wrapped the creature in it and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" said the man between breaths. "I'm going home." I told him not even turning around to face him. "You fool!" he exclaimed. "You don't know who I am! I'm a part of team rocket you don't want to mess with me." That's where I drew the line. I saw him getting up so I ran up to him and kicked him square in the face. I heard a crack; I think I might have broken his nose. There was blood on his face and on my shoe. He cried in pain as he lay on the floor. "I don't care who you are or who you're a part of. That doesn't give you the right to treat a living thing like that." I stated as I walked off. I was standing at the edge of the ally with a so called Pokémon wrapped in my jacket with its tail that had a freaken flame coming out of it sticking out, that's not suspicious at all. I looked around the corner and saw that everyone had been distracted with talking to the other people, officers directing traffic, and people watching their stores for anyone who might try to rob them with the power out. I had a chance so I took it. I ran all the way back home. On the way people drove by and saw me running down the street with something wrapped in a jacket. They probably thought it was a dog or something because they didn't notice the small flame. The fire was getting really dim. I didn't know what it meant but I knew that it couldn't be good. When I made it home I ran to the door and saw a note hanging. I picked the note and it read;

Angel I went to the go get a few things from the city.

I won't be back till later. Don't wait for me for dinner.

Your brother, James.

p.s. don't go in my room. Thanks!

It's a good thing my brother wasn't here. I didn't feel like having to explain everything to him yet. It's takes about an hour to get to the city by car and when James says he's going to be back later he's usually gone all day. Looks like I don't have to worry about him for a while. I opened the door and walked in then locked it behind me. I live out in the country so I don't really have to worry about neighbors. My house isn't really that big. Through the front door is the dining room, we leave it empty though. To the left is a door way that leads to the kitchen. If you walk straight you'll enter the living room. If you turn to your right there's a hallway that has three doors; one is my room, all the way at the end of the hallway. The one across from it is James's room and next to his room is the bathroom. I got the master bedroom so I have a sliding glass door that leads to the backyard and my own bathroom.

I walked to my room and when I entered I laid the Pokémon on my bed I put its tail off the edge of the bed so It wouldn't catch my sheets on fire. While the creature laid on my bed he looked to be roughly two and a half feet tall and when I carried him he seemed to weigh almost 20 pounds. He was a smell fella, he was cute too. I took a look at my clock and saw that it was only 11:30 am. "Well isn't that great. My day isn't even half over and all this has already happened." As I sat next to the Pokémon, I felt bad. He had bruises on his body and he was covered in dirt. I got up and walked to my bathroom. In my bathroom I opened up a side closet and pulled out a big bowl, a small wash cloth, a towel, some soap and my first aid kit. I filled the bowl with nice warn water then walked back to my bed. When I got there I set everything on my night stand and picked up the Pokémon, there was dirt stains where the creature had been lying. I didn't really care I just tugged the sheets of the bed then placed a towel on the bed and set the creature down on the towel.

I had to clean him up before I could take Care of his wounds. Using the small wash cloth and the soap I gently cleaned the creature off, though every time I went over a cut or bruise the Pokémon winced in pain. When I finished cleaning him off I reached into my first aid kit and pulled out the rubbing hydrogen peroxide and bandages. The Pokémon must have been real tired because every time I touched a cut with the alcohol he twitched in pain but didn't wake up. When the Pokémon was finally all clean and bandaged up I laid him on the bed. Then I went to my closet and found a clean blanket brought it to him and laid it over him leaving the flame out from under the cover and off the bed. When I looked at the flame it had grew a little bigger.

As the Pokémon lay on my bed I walked over to my computer, turned on the monitor and clicked the web icon. Google automatically popped up. In the search engine I typed in 'Pokémon' and clicked enter. Nothing popped up. It just said 'zero results for Pokémon'. That's when I typed up team rocket. But no luck, it said the same thing. I couldn't find anything on the internet so I decided to try another method. On my desk next to my computer I had a laptop. I opened the laptop and did something I haven't done in a while; I hacked into the government's main frame. The processes took a few minutes longer then the last time I did this. It took some warming up, but then I finally got it. "That's impossible. There's nothing on Pokémon or on team rocket." I said to myself. "Well there's nothing I can do right now but let this Pokémon sleep."

With that said I went to my living room sat down on the couch and watched TV. Around 1:00pm I made myself lunch and laid on the couch. After such a long day I was tired. That's when I decided to take a quick nap. Though I couldn't sleep on my bed because it was already occupied. So I kicked off my shoes and stayed on the couch. It didn't take me too long to fall asleep. I guess after what I've been through I deserved a nap. When next I opened my eyes, it was 7:18 pm. "Oh my, it's getting late I guess I should make dinner." When I made it to the kitchen I opened the fridge and thought about what to have for dinner. "Hmm well I have some left over stake from yesterday, some mash potatoes, and some macaroni and cheese… sounds good to me!" after I warmed up all the food. I made two plates One for me, and one for my guest. I didn't know what to serve the Pokémon so I just made him a plate like mine. I would set the plate on the floor when it's up and ready to eat.

After I set the plates on the table I went to my room to check up on the Pokémon. When I entered I saw him still lying in the bed. I was about to walk out of my room when I heard a noise that sounded like a moan. I walked towards the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed I stared at the Pokémon. He kept shifting for a few seconds till finally his eyes snapped open. He tried to sit up and it looked like it hurt him. I started walking up to him to help but once he saw me he freaked out. He jumped into the air and fell off the side of the bed. I couldn't help but giggle. When he got up he stood on two feet, I noticed that he looked kind of like a small t-rex, except for the fact he stood mostly straight up and was more rounded with the head and the body. He looked at me and started to make this sort of growl kind of noise. "Hey relax little guy, I'm not going to hurt you." I said trying to calm him down. He just looked at me with the same scared expression on his face. He opened his mouth and stood there as if he was waiting for something to come out. After a while a little puff of smoke came from the Pokémon's mouth. He closed his mouth and looked down his expression changed to embarrassment.

"Well that was a neat little trick you did there. Like I said I'm not here to harm you. I'm actually the one who saved you from, that team rocket jerk, whoever he was." I said to him. When he heard that he looked at me and seemed surprised. That's when I heard something growling; this time it was his stomach. He was hunger and I just made dinner. Boy isn't he lucky. "Well I can tell your hungry there's some food on the table if you want to come join me for dinner" I said to him as I turned around to walk to the kitchen. Before I left the room I looked around at the Pokémon and saw that he was debating on what to do. "You coming or not?" I asked. He looked at me then slowly followed me to the kitchen. When we made it to the table he could smell the food and when I looked at him he was licking his lips. "I knew you were hungry." I said as I pulled out the chair for him. I was going to help him up but when I reached to pick him up he pushed my hands away. Then he climbed up on the chair and looked at the food.

When I sat on my chair I looked at him then said "well dig in." He didn't wait another second. He just literally dug into the food. He ate so fast that when I was barely half way done he had already finished his whole plate. He leaned back in his chair let out a deep sigh, "man that was some good food" the Pokémon said. When I heard him speak it caught me by surprise that I could actually understand him. I didn't wait to reply to his comment. "Hell yea it was good! I made it myself. It better be good!" I loved to cook. I cooked all my life. I prided myself on my food. When I responded to the Pokémon his face light up in pure shock. Then he spoke again, "You… You can understand me?" he asked me. "We're talking aren't we?" I replied with a little sarcasm in my voice.

The Pokémon just sat there and stared at me. After two minutes of nothing he finally broke the silence. "Who are you?" he asked me. The question was pretty simple and had a simple answer. But I like being complicated. So instead of answering his question I asked him questions of my own. "I'm sorry but I found you and brought you to my house, so you're going to have to tell me who you are before anything." The Pokémon looked at me for a while, "My name is char." He said. "I'm a Pokémon called Charmander. I came from the Sinnoh region." That's where I interrupted him. "Hold up the Sinnoh region? Where is that?" I asked. "Well if you would wait I will tell you" He barked. "The Sinnoh region is a place on earth." "So if it's on earth then how come I never heard of it?" I cut in again. "Just listen." He said. "As I was saying. You've never heard of Pokémon before right?" I nodded at him. "Well where I come from the lands are filled with Pokémon, all different shapes and sizes. The reason why you've never heard of us is because we aren't from your earth." Hearing that just confused me to the max. He just said he was from earth but he wasn't from my earth I didn't get it. "Bare with me here. This may come to a shock to you but the reason why I say that is because I'm from another dimension of earth."


	2. Chapter 2

The Pokemon Dimension

Part 2

I didn't say a word. I just got up put the plates in the sink and walked to my room. "Wait a minute I'm not done talking." Char said as he followed behind me. "I know I just need to sit down on something comfortable. This is all so much for me to take in." I told him. Though I said I was going to sit down, right when I was in front of my bed I fell face first onto my bed and was knocked out. I was probably in bed for a good two hours before I heard a voice calling. "Hey wake up" the voice was saying. "Hey wake up." When I finally opened my eyes I saw James standing next to my bed looking at me. I looked at him for a while before saying, "where is he?" "Where's who?" James asked me. I looked around my room then back at James. "Where's char?" I asked. He looked at me then laughed a little. "Bro you're still half asleep. You were probably dreaming." Was it true was I really dreaming? Was none of that real?

"Anyhow, I went to the city today and I got a good friend of mine to hook us up." James said as he reached into a bag he was carrying. As he reached for something I looked behind him and saw in my bathroom was Char, he was standing right behind the door hiding from James. I quickly turned my head to James as he pulled out a bottle of rum. And not just any kind of rum, it was my favorite coconut rum. "There's also a thirty pack of Budlight in the living room with our name on it" James stated. It wasn't a dream. Char was real and everything that happened today was real. And now my brother is in my room asking if I want to drink with him, which on any other day I wouldn't mind doing but today I couldn't. This sucks, because with the day I had I could use a drink. "Sorry James but I'm not in the drinking kind of mood today." I told him. I could see the sadness in his face. "Oh. Don't worry I understand. You probably had a long day." He said to me. You don't know the half of it, I thought to myself. "Well then I'll let you get back to sleep" he said as he started walking off. "Wait." I told him. "Could you possibly leave the rum?" I asked "Sure thing bro. I got it for you." He said with a smile on his face as he set the bottle on my night stand. "Thanks James. Goodnight." "Goodnight Angel." He said as he walked out the door.

When I heard the door close I got up and locked the door then went to the bathroom. When I entered I saw Char hiding in the bathtub behind the curtain. "What are you doing?" I quietly asked Char. "After you fainted I sat on the bed next to you for a while. Then I heard a strange noise come from outside your room so I came in here to hide and that's when the other human came in." he told me. That was a good idea. I don't know what my brother would say if he saw Char. "So you're from a different dimension. How did you get here?" I asked him. He looked at me then in a disappointed voice he said, "I don't know. I've been here for a good month. I'm not the only one though, there's a lot more Pokémon being held captive by the group of people known as team rocket. I was able to escape from them; I wondered that night mostly staying hidden in tall grass. The next morning I was caught by one of those goons, they beat me up I was knocked out, and that's when I woke up here." He finished saying.

"That's when I saved you." I said feeling good about my action. "Yes and I'm forever in your debt" he said to me while bowing. "Hold it buddy don't start calling me master or anything. The names Angel." I said as I held my hand out for a hand shake. He took my hand and shook it. "Well Angel it's nice to meet you" Char told me. When we broke the hand shake I let out a huge yawn. "I think it's time we head off to bed don't you?" I asked Char. "It is pretty late, and I am tired." Char replied. "But before we go to bed I think I will crack open that bottle James got and get a little drink." I said as I went to the night stand and grabbed the bottle of coconut rum. "What's that Angel?" Char asked me. "Have you never heard of rum?" I asked Char. He shook his head. "Well your about to find out. Go grab me two of those small glass cups on top of that mini fridge." He did and when he brought them to me, I poured the two shots then closed the bottle and set it in the mini fridge. "Since we're going to bed and this is going to be your first time we each get one. Then off to bed." Char nodded and took the shot glass and put it to his snout and took a whiff, his face kind of shot back in revolt. "It taste better then it smells." I said as I held my shot glass towards him. "Now tap you glass to mine." I told him. He did it. "Bottoms up my little buddy" I said as we put the glasses to our lips and downed the shots.

The face on the little charmander was priceless. For a while it seemed like he didn't like it but once the taste kicked in, he looked at me and all he could say was "Wow." "Don't get your hopes up little Char that's all your getting for tonight." I told him before he got any ideas. When I finished setting up the bed I hopped under the cover, then I looked to the side of the bed and saw char standing there. "Well you coming to bed" I asked him. "You mean sleep in the same bed as you?" he asked. "Sure why not. You wouldn't be the first man to share the bed with me." I said to him. Messing with Char by giving him a little wink. That made his face turn even redder then it already was. But in the end he didn't deny it. He hopped onto the bed and curled up into a ball with his tail between his legs and the flame in front of his chest. "I'm guessing that's how you keep warm at night?" I asked. He looked up at me and said "Yes." "And don't worry I won't catch your bed on fire." He assured me. I replied with a simple "I trust you Char, goodnight." "Goodnight Angel"

The next morning I woke around 9:00 am. I turned to see that Char was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him up so instead I just quietly slipped out of bed and tip-toed to the kitchen. In the kitchen I opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon. Remembering my brother's comment from yesterday morning I looked at the food and said, "great job with the smoke yesterday. But next time bacon try and catch on fire." I could help but laugh at myself. I was talking to my food. That's a tall tail sign that I'm going crazy. After I finished playing around I turned the stove on and started cooking. The smell of crispy sizzling bacon filled the house. A few moments later I heard footsteps coming from my room. "Good morning Char." I said while still looking at the food. "Go ahead and take a seat at the table. I'm just about done with breakfast." He was still half asleep, I could tell because he dragged his feet across the floor.

When he got up on the chair I made him a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, with a glass of orange juice. I put it in front of him and next to the plate I set a fork. I didn't expect him to use it but who knows. As I sat down with my food I looked over at Char. He was still covered in the bandages though he didn't look like he was in that much pain. I was surprised at what I saw, He was using the fork. And when some yolk spilt on his chin he didn't lick it off or use his finger to get it off, he used a napkin. I wouldn't be so surprised it's just after when I saw him eat the stake yesterday I just expected him to eat like that again. But he didn't, He had perfect table manners. I guess he only did that because he probably hadn't eaten in a long time. When we finished eating I started thinking about what we could do. That's when I came up with a great idea. "Hey Char; do you know what an Xbox is?" He looked at me confused then shook his head. "Oh this is going to be good." I said aloud. Char just sat there and stared at me.

James wasn't going to be home till around 3:00pm and it was barely 10:00am so we still had plenty of time before he got home. I showed Char to the living room and gave him a seat on the couch while I got everything started. I turned on the Xbox 360 then put Halo 3 inside. The day I bought the Xbox, James and I hacked the Xbox live network, now we have a gold membership for life. When it was all set up I sat on the couch next to char. Char looked even more confused when I handed him the controller. It took a while but I was able to show him what each button meant and how to play. And in about one hour Char was playing like a pro. I hate to say it but he's almost better than me. Almost! Around 2:30pm I felt bad but I had to turn off the game.

"Yo man what's going on?" he asked. "It's 2:30 James is going to be home soon." I stated. "What do we do then?" I thought about it for a while. The only thing I could think of at the time was leaving Char in my room while James was here. I didn't want to do that to him but it was my only option. In my room I had a TV, a laptop, and a shelf filled with movies and book. So I guess it wouldn't be all that bad. I didn't have to show him how to use the TV. Instead of going to it though he went straight for the books. "You know how to read?" I asked. "I sure do." He replied. That's when I recommended a book for him. The book was 'Storm Front' by Jim Butcher, that was book one of the Dresden files. I sat there while he read the first few chapters and he was instantly hooked. At that moment I heard my brother at the front door. Before I left I turned to Char to tell him one last thing, "oh there's some drinks in the mini fridge, help yourself. Just don't touch my coconut rum please and thank you." Then I was gone. I shut the door behind me and met up with my brother so we could chill.

A week and a few days have passed and we stuck to the same routine. Char and I would hang out while my brother was gone, Char would stay in the room while my brother was home and while I was at work. Char and I had become best friends, we were close and nothing could probably tear us apart. Now it was Thursday and like always I woke up and made breakfast for me and Char. We ate in silence, then after a few moments I spoke up. "Something's bothering me char, I've noticed lately that you act a lot like a human. You can read, you can use a computer, and you seem to be well mannered." I said to him. He took a sip from his drink then spoke, "I was raised around humans my life. Many years ago my original owners left me at a Pokémon day care when I was still in my egg." Pokémon come from eggs? I thought to myself. "I never got to meet my real parents. When I was hatched Shinji, the old man that owned the daycare, took care of me. He was like a father to me. He taught me everything there is to know about being human." He said as he finished the last bit of food on his plate.

"He seems like a good guy." I told him. "He was. He died a few months ago." He said to me, I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I looked at the charmander, I could see his eyes tearing up as he talked about the closest thing he had to a family. "He had a heart attack one day. It killed him. The Pokémon he was taking care of were picked up by their trainers. And me, well I was left there alone." That's when the water works came. He started crying. "I was alone." He said his voice scratchy from him crying. "I don't want to be alone." I felt bad so I got up and walked up to Char, picked him up and put him to my chest and hugged him. He cried into my shoulders. "There, there. Clam down." I said to him. "Don't worry you're not alone any more. You got me and I promise to stick by your side forever." Hearing that cheered him up a little bit. He looked up at me, straight in the eyes. As I looked into his eyes I notice that they were a beautiful shade of green "Forever?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile a little. I wiped the tears away from his emerald green eyes, "forever and always." I assured him.

We stood there for a few minutes before I put char down to start washing the dishes. While I was washing dishes, Char was in the bathroom taking off the bandages and putting on new ones. The wounds were almost completely healed. Today is probably going to be the last day he would need to where them. When he was finished he came out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen. When I saw him I decided to mess with him, "wow even in all those bandages you still manage to look good." He just looked away smiled. At the moment I had just finished the dishes so we sat the kitchen table, this time we weren't eating, this time we were talking.

"We have to tell my brother about you today Char. I don't like keeping you locked up in my room all the time. It doesn't seem fair to you." I told him. "That sounds like a good idea to me. But your brother doesn't get off work for a few hours. What should we do till then?" he asked. I thought about it for a few seconds before we just decided to just watch a couple movies. A few hours later I looked at the clock and it was already 2:52pm. My brother would be home any minute now. Char and I headed for my room to wait for my brother. A couple minutes passed before I heard a car door close. It was my brother, he was home. Which meant it was time to tell him about Char

I stood there in the living room. Right in front of James. "James there's someone I want you to meat. Char could you please come here." When Char walked in James turned his head and looked at him. When he saw him, he freaked out. He jumped of the couch then started walking backwards till he was stopped by a wall. "What the hell is that!?" he yelled. "Calm down James. This is char, he's a creature called Pokémon." I told him. Char walked closer to James the stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you James." James calmed down a bit then reached out and shook Chars hand. "It's nice to meet you too." He said to him. So James could understand Char too. I thought to myself. After a few moments we all went in the kitchen and the three of us sat at the table. Char sat next to me, James sat across from us. As we sat there I explained everything to him. He just looked at me. "So your saying that these creatures." "Pokémon." I cut in. "Right. So these Pokémon are from another dimension. You saved this one and he's been living here for the past week." He said to me. "Well yea that's basically it."

It had taken James a couple of days but after a while he finally got use to Char. And for the next month the three of us hung out together. We had a little routine, through the week I would be with char till James got home then we would all hang out together. Then on the weekends James would hang out with Char till I got home from work. Throughout the month char and I became very close. He was my best friend. We always had good times together. We never had a dull moment. I never knew anyone quit like char, and not because he was a Pokémon. Char was a kind and had a big heart. Things were going great.

One morning I got up and made breakfast like I usually do. Char and I sat at the table and eat. When we were done we sat in the living room and watched TV. Then out of nowhere I heard a knock at the door. I looked down the hallway confused. James was at work and I wasn't expecting anybody. As I walked to the door Char hid in the kitchen. "Who is it?" I asked. But I didn't get a response. So I decided to just open the door, bad mistake. When I turned the door knob I was going to open the door but instead the person on the other side forced the door open. I got hit and I fell back. The door hit me right in the face. When I got up I could see someone standing in my door. I couldn't see his face because the sun was in my eyes. "I told you that you don't want to mess with me." Said the man as he walked into my house and closed the door behind.

That's when I was able to see his face. It was that team rocket guy from that one day. "You! What do you want?!" I demanded. "I came here to pick up my charmander." He said with a sly look on his face. "I know he's here. You can't hide him forever. I will find him." At that moment he turned his back towards me, I saw an opportunity and I took it. Quickly I charged and tackled him to the ground. While he was on the ground I put him in the choke hold. Though he was able to overpower me and throw me off of him. That's when char ran into the room. The man saw Char and smiled. "Well there you are charmander. You're coming with me." he said as he pulled out a red and white ball from his pocket. Char saw the ball and his face went pale. He turned to run but before he could the man pushed a little button on the ball, that's when a red beam came out of the ball and hit char in the back then all of a sudden Char was gone.

I didn't know what happened, all I know is that, that guy did something and now char was gone. That filled me with rage. Again I ran towards the guy when I reached him I threw my fist at him and sucker punched him straight in the jaw. He fell on his back; I reached down and grabbed the ball that was in his hand. I pushed the button hoping that something would happen. And something did. There was a sudden flash and standing right in front of me was Char. I was so happy. Though it didn't last long, I didn't see the guy get up and when I turned and saw him he kicked me in the back. I fell forwards and landed on all fours. That's when I guess char had enough, because he jumped in between and stood facing the man. I didn't know what char was doing but it seemed to scare that team rocket guy. As soon as Char opened his mouth the guy jumped out of the way. But before he could move completely out of the way, out of Chars mouth came a fire ball. And it flew right at the man, that's when it hit him in his left leg and caught it on fire.

He struggle a little but was able to put out the fire. As he lay on the floor I walked towards him. That's when he got up and tried getting away. He wasn't able to walk so fast because his leg was burnt. As he limped to the door, a red device fell out of his pocket. He didn't notice it though. All he cared about right then was getting out of there. I saw the device and went to pick it up. Char was about to head out the door to go after the guy, but I stopped him. When the man was in his car and out of site I closed the door and locked it. When I looked at Char something weird happened. He started to glow; the light was so bright that I had to shield my eyes from it. I could faintly see Char; it looked like he was getting bigger. He stayed glowing for a few moments, and then the light started to dim down. When it was gone, I was able to get a good look at Char. His skin turned a darker red, his claws grew bigger, and he was about a foot taller and had a horn coming out the back of his head. I just stood there staring at him, "you have some serious explaining to do."


End file.
